shinzabanshofandomcom-20200214-history
Mercurius
Mercurius (メルクリウス, Merukuriusu), also known as Karl Ernst Krafft (カール・エルンスト・クラフト, Kāru Erunsuto Kurafuto) is the Fourth Heaven and an antagonist in Dies Irae. Appearance Mercurius is an effimante man with long dark blue hair. He is noted to greatly resemble both Ren and Lotus. Personality Relationships Reinhard Heydrich His Apoptosis and sworn friend. Marie Mercurius is deeply in love with Marie. The events of Dies Irae were all set up by him so that she could kill him and take the throne. Ren Fuji Mercurius's Holy Relic, often thought of as his son. Story Before Dies Irae Mercurius originates from the world of Zoar. While details are unknown, Mercurius was able to reach the throne by taking advantage of the time paradox that Nerose Satanael created at the end of Paradise Lost, using Sequere Naturam to atomize the Hadou God. After attaining the throne, Mercurius's law originated the world of Omega Ewigkeit, in which time looped endlessly. Growing bored with the eternal recurrence, Mercurius began searching for a way to die. It was during that search, that he, under the name Alessandro di Cagliostro, found himself at Marie's Twilight Beach. Instantly falling in love with Marie, he decided that she was the person most fit to kill him and take the throne. However, as she was a Transcendence god, not a hegemony god, she could not take the throne for herself, so Mercurius began crafting a plan to both kill himself and change Marie's desire to transform her into a hadou god. He created the Die Ewigkeit style of sorcery along with several others (some of which were taught to Anna Maria Schwagerin). Through his sensory, Karl Ernst Krafft, Mercurius successfully predicted an assassination attempt on Adolf Hitler, gaining him the attention of Reinhard Heydrich, his apoptosis. The two became friends and Mercurius convinced Reinhard to fulfill his desire of spreading his "love" through out the entire world. Mercurius then went on in assisting in the formation of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden. During the battle to determine the final member of the Obsidian Round Table, Mercurius took an interest in one of the participants, Lotus Reichhart. When Lotus was defeated by Michael Wittman, Mercurius divided his soul, fusing half of it into Michael, transforming him into Machina, and combining the other half with his own blood to create his Holy Relic, Zarathustra Übermensch, which he left in the hands of ODESSA. He leaves the LDO and disappears some point before the start of Dies Irae. Dies Irae Kei Route Marie Route During Ren and Reinhard's fight, they manage to open a path to Marie's twilight beach. There, Mercurius interrupts their fight, explaining his intentions to them before allowing them to proceed. As their fight concludes, Mercurius asks Marie, now a hadou god, to embrace him and in doing to take his life, but Marie refuses. As there is still the possibility, however slim, that Marie will embrace kill him some day, Mercurius's law doesn't activate and he, along with Ren and Reinhard act as Marie's guardians as she takes the throne and emanates her world. Rea Route In Rea's Route, Mercurius properly fulfills his role as an antagonist. During Ren and Reinhard's battle, the two manage to create a singularity and reach the throne, where Mercurius awaits. All three proceed to battle over the throne, with Ren emerging victorious. At the end of the battle, Mercurius dies in Marie's arms, as he has desired for so long. Before Kajiri Kamui Kagura 8000 years before the start of the game, Mercurius, along with Reinhard and Marie, is slaughtered by Hajun. Alternate Timeline In one possible timeline, Mercurius, Reinhard, Ren, and Marie all manage to defeat Hajun, but with the later 3 dying during the battle. As the only Hadou God remaining Mecurius then takes up the throne again, causing his law to reverse time back to before the events of Dies Irae. He then takes steps to prevent Hajun from coming into existence. Dies Irae Pantheon Excerpt from Dies Irae Pantheon site translated "The fourth God who overthrew Myoujou and took the Throne, his Law locked every living being within an endlessly looping world." "Bringing the concept of life after death into the world, extending his grasp over multiple time-axis and parallel worlds,he could undoubtedly be called a renovator of the Throne universe." "This God boasts the longest reign." Powers and Abilities Die Ewigkeit Mercurius is the creator of the Die Ewigkeit system of magic. Yetzirah As the creator of Die Ewigkeit, Mercurius has the capability to wield any holy relic. Zarathustra Ubermensch The true Identity of Ren Fuji. Atziluth Vive Memor Mortis - Acta Est Fabula Mercurius's Law which resulted in the world of Eternal Recurrence. When used, when a soul dies, it automatically returns to the moment of its birth, thereby trapping the world in an infinity repeating loop. This law is able to activate itself even after Mercurius's death, rewinding even the throne. Upon meeting and falling in love with Marie, a loophole formed in his law. The only way to permanently deactivate it is to fulfill Mercurius's wish, to die while experiencing Marie's embrace. Sequere Naturam (You Are to Follow Nature) ''Mercurius first gathers thousands upon thousands of stars into one point before condensing into a single blast. This attack is powerful enough to atomize Nerose Satanael, a Hadou God, with a single hit. Disce Libens (''Learn Eagerly) Mercurius takes all stars in existence and condenses them into a single black hole that erases the multiverse and even the throne. Dura Lex Sed Lex (The Law is Harsh But It Is Law) Mercurius creates a Great Attractor which draws everything towards it into a singularity, causing an abnormal gravity who crushes everything. Aurea Mediocritas (The Golden Mean) Mercurius aligns the stars into a Grand Cross, causing an astrological energy surge that can incinerate a Hadou God from inside-out. Omnia Fert Aetas (Time Robs Us of All) Mercurius makes all of existence into an elementary particle and sends it into the past of the opponent, thus causing a paradox and erasing them from existence. Trivia * Mercurius has held the throne longer then any other god. ** Because Mercurius's law caused the world to enter a continuous loop, it's impossible to tell how long he sat on the throne. * Karl Ernst Krafft, Alessandro di Cagliostro, Paracelsus, Albertus Magnus, Saint Germain, Christian Rosenkreutz, and Johaan Georg Faust are all people with actual historical roots. Category:Dies Irae Category:Dies Irae Pantheon Category:Hadou Gods Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Dies Irae: Interview with Kaziklu Bey Category:Characters Category:Ewigkeit users